They Dont Need To Understand
by kagamine neko
Summary: Lo haremos a nuestra manera, sin importar lo que digan, tenemos nuestras propias formas. "Ellos no necesitan entender"
1. Chapter 1

"THEY DON'T NEED TO UNDERSTAND"

CAPITULO 1: LOST IT ALL.

(Len POV).

Mi nombre es Len Kagamine, tengo 16 años y tengo pensamientos suicidas, muy suicidas.

Me autolesiono.

Si, patético… lo sé.

No soy lo suficientemente valiente para acabar con mi vida, dicen que es de cobardes, yo creo que debes ser demasiado valiente para hacerlo.

Mi vida está llena de problemas, mis compañeros de escuela me hacen "bullying", mis padres están enterados de ello pero no les importa, no les importo en absoluto, tengo un hermano menor que me ignora, en frente de sus "amistades" me niega.

Soy algo así como la oveja negra de la familia.

Demasiado dolor para tan poca edad… ¿no?

Aun trato de entender como la navaja se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Me encontraba en un rincón de mi habitación, mis padres estaban en el trabajo, mi hermano estaba en su habitación.

Estaba solo.

No es ninguna novedad.

Tenía mi celular a lado de mi, con el volumen a todo lo que da, mis auriculares y escuchando a mis salvadores.

Black Veil Brides, aunque son muchos mis salvadores, ellos son los principales.

La música siempre ha sido mi escape de la realidad, algo que nadie entiende, otra de las razones por la cual me molestan, prefiero ignorarlos y sumergirme en la magia de mi propia y único mundo.

Pasaba el tiempo, la música y la cantidad de cortes.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, decidí salir… si, aun salgo.

Desinfecte mis heridas, me puse unas vendas y salí a la calle.

El cielo estaba de un azul muy claro, algo que detesto son los colores claros, por esto es que prefiero quedarme en mi habitación.

Camine sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegue a un parque que reconocí rápidamente, solía jugar en el.

Me senté en una banca y pude ver a una chica que estaba en los columpios, tenía la mirada baja, su cabello tapaba su rostro, era de un color rubio pero con mechas rosas, era largo y muy bonito.

Iba vestida con unos jeans negros y un sweater igualmente negro.

Algo en ella hacía que me llamara la atención, era algo así como hipnotizante el tan solo verla.

De pronto alzo la vista y pude ver sus ojos, de un color azul tan claros como el cielo de ese dia, ¿recuerdan que odio los colores claros?... bueno, ahora me encantan.

Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas, azul y verde.

Y de pronto ella hizo algo que me hizo sentir todo un zoológico en el estomago, ella me… sonrió… a mí.

Una hermosa sonrisa como toda ella, la primera sonrisa que me pareció verdadera en toda mi maldita existencia.

Me levante y comencé a caminar hacia ella, aun mantenía esa hermosa sonrisa y me pareció ver que se agrandaba, comencé a sentir como se dibujaba una en mi rostro, era algo simplemente mágico, era como estar en una burbuja y como siempre, temía que explotara.

-Hola.- dijo ella, su voz como la imagine era melodiosa.

-Hola.- respondí y rápidamente me sentí como un tonto.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kagamine Len.-

-Mucho gusto Len, mi nombre es Kagene Rin.-

Sonrió aun más.

Automáticamente yo también sonreí.

…

¡Hola de nuevo!, aquí Neko-chan reportándose con otra de sus raras historias, como les dije seria una historia con temas como la autolesion, depresión y cosa así, aunque no pienso ser tan mala (milagro –w-), tal vez alguno ya habia visto una historia parecida a esta pero déjenme decirles que es completamente mia (las dos de hecho xD), la otra había querido hacerlo en otro perfil y bueno, lo hice pero, pero… decidí mejor hacerlo en mi cuenta original xD.

Por cierto, sé que es corto pero les prometo (cruza los deditos) que ¡el próximo será mas largo!

Espero les guste, solo una persona me dijo que le gustaría leer otra de mis historias :c

¡Te lo agradezco! (no recuerdo tu nombre, perdón :c)

¡Dejen reviews y díganme que opinan de esta historia que hice a la carrera! :D

(Si, apenas la escribí ._.)

~¡Se despide Neko-chan!~


	2. Chapter 2

"THEY DON´T NEED TO UNDERSTAND"

CAPITULO 2: DO I WANNA KNOW.

Me senté en el columpio que estaba al lado del de ella, Rin comenzó a columpiarse suavemente mientras veía al cielo.

-Y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto mientras volteaba a verme.

-Acaso, ¿Es un delito estar aquí?- le conteste bromeando.

-Te darán cadena perpetua.- contesto seria, después de unos segundos sonrió burlonamente.

Dios. Me encanta esta chica.

-Con gusto la cumpliré.- seguí con el juego.

-Jajaja, me agradas, Len.-

Al decir mi nombre, sentí como si fuera la primera vez que en realidad me gustara ese nombre.

-Y tú a mí, Rin.- sentí como que su nombre me acariciaba.

-Espera, Kagamine… ¿Verdad?- pregunto dudosa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-De casualidad, ¿No tienes hermanos?-

-Uh, sí, tengo uno, menor.-

-¡¿En serio?! Llamado Rei, cierto.-

-S-sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Etto, bueno, yo no sabía que él tenía un hermano mayor.- comenzó a murmurar en voz algo baja.

-¿Me dirás de dónde?-

-Ah, sí, lo siento.- se levanto y se poso en frente mío.- Mucho gusto, soy la novia de tu hermano.- dijo con una gran (y sincera) sonrisa.

Juro que escuche algo romperse dentro de mi pecho.

-No sabía que tenía novia.- conteste en shock.

-Y yo que tenía un hermano.-

-Bueno, no importa, mucho gusto.- contesté con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

Era demasiado perfecta para alguien como yo.

-¿A qué escuela asistes?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

Se lo agradecí internamente.

-_*- contesté.- ¿Y tú?

-¡Wow, asistimos a la misma.- dijo mientras volvía a sentarse.

Me lo esperaba, después de todo, mi hermano también asiste a esa.

-Así que, eres menor.-

-Sí, al parecer, ¿Cuántos tienes?-

-Diecisiete.-

-Bueno, solo por dos años.- contestó tranquila.- Rei nunca me hablo de ti.

-Rei y yo no somos muy… Apegados.-

En sí, él me odia, quién sabe porqué, pero lo hace.

-Aunque, espera.- dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice entre sus labios.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunte confundido por su acción. Sus labios se veían muy…

-¡Oh, sí!- dijo interrumpiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos.- Él me hablo de ti.

¿Qué?

-Espera, dijiste que no sabias de mí.-

-Jeje, es que, tengo una pésima memoria.-

-lo supuse.-

Tal vez ella es muy feliz.

-¿Por qué soy feliz?- contesto con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Dicen, que para ser felices hay que tener mala memoria.- dijo mientras daba pequeños golpecitos a su cabeza.

Esta chica es… Realmente genial.

-Bueno, ¿En serio te habló de mí?-

-Sí, de hecho una vez me dijo que eres algo así como su héroe.- su cabello se mecía suavemente.

No puedo creer que él haya dicho algo así.

-¿Estás… segura?-

-¡Sí!, aunque se vea frío y distante, él es muy lindo y dulce en el fondo, pero claro que tú ya lo sabes, lo conoces muy bien.-

-Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso.- murmure.

-Uh, ya es tarde, debo irme a casa.- susurro con una triste sonrisa.- Fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente.- fue lo único que me dio tiempo a contestar, se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Probablemente sí.

Me quede como cuarenta minutos más en el parque, por primera vez disfrute de las cosas, de la compañía.

Y todo gracias a ella, lástima que sea la novia de mi hermano.

Me puse de pie y camine lentamente, con rumbo hacia mi jaula.

No creo que nadie se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia, soy como un fantasma, nadie se da cuenta de mí, pero asusto a todos, algo raro la verdad.

Espera, yo soy raro.

Abrí la puerta de entrada a mi casa, pase por la sala y vi a Rei sentado en uno de los sofás, decidí ver la televisión, porque si volvía a mi habitación me deprimiría, y la verdad no quiero eso, sería como si estuviera traicionando a Rin.

Rin. Un nombre extraño para una chica extraña, pero muy adecuado.

Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Me encanta su nombre.

-Oye, Rei.- lo llame esperando a que me ignorara.

-Mmm.- contesto sorprendiéndome.

-Eh, no sabía que tenías una novia.- comente viendo la televisión y tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-No tendrías porque.- contesto fríamente.

-Soy tu hermano mayor.- dije como si fuera lo más obvio, que en realidad así es.

-Me importa tanto.- había olvidado cuanto amaba el sarcasmo.

-Debería.-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- volteo a verme y se notaba el fastidio en su rostro.

-A ningún lugar, solo quería llevar a cabo mi papel de HERMANO mayor.- resalte la palabra para darle mucha más importancia, quisiera poder llevarme bien con él.

-Además, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Me la encontré.- quise saltar los detalles de cómo llego a gustarme en un solo rato.

-Y, ¿ya la conocías?-

-No, no sabía que era ella, solo me encontré con una chica en el parque y resulto ser la novia secreta de mi hermano menor.-

-No es secreta, solo que tú eras el único que no lo sabía.-

-¿Papá y mamá lo saben?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Bueno, mamá, papá y tú.-

-Entonces no era el único.-

-Ah, qué más da, ya la conociste.-

-Sí, pero me fuera gustado conocerla de otra forma.-

-Cierto, perdón hermanito, para la próxima te la presentare como se debe.- sarcasmo.

-Está bien, no tienes porqué usar el sarcasmo conmigo, te conozco.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no sabias de mi novia?-

-Una persona no puede saber todo de otra, pero al menos conozco algunas de ti.-

-Bueno, no me importa.- y así es como termino la conversación más larga que he tenido con mi hermano menor, Rei.

Seguimos viendo la televisión, extrañamente después de nuestra "pelea" las cosas se sentían mejor.

…

Bueno chicos, perdón por actualizar hasta ahora pero es que la inspiración se fue, volvió, pero no por completo xD.

uzumita : gracias por tu Review -, espero te guste este capítulo. Cuídate.

fernada kagamine: gracias u, la seguiré… cuando la inspiración llegue uwu, espero te guste el capítulo.

holiwis: que bueno que te guste, aquí está lo que (supongo xD) esperabas nwn.


End file.
